ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Guardian Statue
Testimonials Duo: taru 75WAR/30MNK and taru 75WHM/37RDM, no merits. 75War had 213 evasion, 251 G.Axe, 447 attack (after meat mithkabob), and 289 def without Protect. 75Whm with Afflatus Solace had 966mp, 70+48 MND before roast mushroom, 146 healing skill, 212 enfeebling skill, and 2mp/tick refresh (grounds tome + noble's tunic). Whm tried to land paralyze & blind, but both were resisted twice. Gravity stuck, though. 75War used everything but berserk and aggressor; defender was kept up the entire time except during Mighty Strikes (@40%). 75War was hitting for ~70, and was getting hit for 50-90. The fight went smoothly, but the Whm was OOM at the end after using a Pro-Ether +3 to recover ~350mp. Benediction was not necessary. Whm stayed 11 yards away from Guardian Statue and did not get hit by any AOE effects while keeping up Haste and Regen III on the warrior. Cure III and Cure IV landed for 235hp-258hp and 470 hp respectively. Equipment-wise: 75War had Berserker Axe, AF, Hauberk +1, Peacock Charm. 75Whm had Noble's Tunic and Blessed set with 25% total cure potency from Apollo Staff + tunic. 2012-Jan-2 ----- JUST BARELY soloed with 4 trusts as a 61 SCH/RDM. Used Accession to keep Enspells on trusts for extra damage. He went down just as our mana was tapped out and the first alter-ego died. Soloed with extreme difficulty as a 90WHM/37NIN. Kept Haste up as much as possible, Blink tanking as much as possible. THF90/DNC36 solo'd with little difficulty. Spammed curing waltz and health never got into yellow except when I used ws to try and speed things up. Most annoying part of the fight was frequent use of Kartstrahl. Hits pretty hard when he can actually hit, about 150 dmg, and was a long fight about 13 minutes. --Iscaria SAM80/DNC36 duo'd this with a BRD playing marches, was so easy I could have solo'd it. 306 evasion skill, and around +55 evasion, red curry bun, and keitonotachi to start. High defense made zerging this impossible, so I took it slow. When I reached 60% hp, I switched to Soboro Sukehiro. It was still easy though, despite the TP move spam, the mob could still hardly hit me. Stephanox 01:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Eburo of Leviathan, September 7, 2020 BST79/WHM39 using a NurseryNazuna jug trashed this thing. Could probably be done a level or two earlier; at 76 two of the aforementioned jugs might be needed. At 79, Nazuna was hitting for about 100 damage/strike; 100% TP Lamb Chops did 300-350. Ended the fight with about 20% of its starting HP. --564.1 20:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) SMN 75 can solo it .. not this easy like Murphy, but no problem at last. Take Fenrir because Eclypse Bite does decent dmg. If your MP goes low use Carbuncle because it's totaly free. To hold hate use Poison Nails. Fight takes me 15 min .. you can lower it coming with 2 or 3 SMN ^^ BST 68 can solo this. I subbed ninja to avoid hits during pet swap and dragged it to the Acid Grease outside the second Banishing Gate. Didn't get hit once; long but easy fight. If you can reliably charm the slimes and don't get aggro from the mobs around there you should be fine. Calling a jug whenever you can may be advisable depending on how hard the beast you call hits. Easy kill with 75NIN(any gear, blind tools needed) + Any form of mage to cure periodly and wake up the sleep attack. SE has changed this mob somewhere along time line. WHole party wiped. We had 75 PLD and 75 BLM along with RDM58 and RDM50 healing. PLD75 was getting hit for over 100 damage per hit. I doubt this is doable without a NIN tank and 5X other DD to help kill fast. After a 10 minute fight he was still at ~80% and everybody was out of MP / dying. Mariuz 20:46, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Duo'd by DRG/NIN & DRK/NIN with a couple Hi-Potions. Soloable by 75 THF/NIN using Bloody Bolts (2/3 of a stack during the fight; drains for 20 HP with Ziska's Xbow). Fight estimated at 10-12 minutes. Soloable by 75 BLM/RDM Using DoT-kite method (BlackCloak/any refresh body + Yagudo drinks) Gravity builds resistance fast so best to save till the end, Manafont last 20% to hurry things up. I duo'd this 74pld/nin and 59rdm. technically I 2 boxed it. as rdm all i did was bio2, refresh/haste and used cure4 4times. Fight took about 30-40min. It hit me for 30-50dmg regularly, and 50-100 Berserked (with bio2 on). fought it 12/14/08 Dcr/nin 75 solo. Was not hard at all. It's a really long fight. Couldn't stun with 5 levels of stutter step. Kyonne 02:15, 9 January 2009 (UTC) PLD/DNC 75 Solo. No problems in the fight at all. Just do what a PLD do best. absorb damage. Remember to keep your drains up and try not to use your MP if not needed. only really Cure4 yourself when HP gets to around 500. March 2nd 2009 THF/NIN 75 w/ lvl 68 soothing healer npc pulled out at 50%. haste and ws sets used. hits for 80-120. used 2 steals to dispel berserk so took just over 10 mins. Guardian Statue spams tp moves at about 25% HP onward, can catch you out if you don't have heal as some of these hit for up to 400HP. Bloodies process for between 17 and 35 hp so don't rely on them. i finished the fight at 350HP as npc ran out of mp. overall not too much of a stressfull fight. i think i would have died had it not been for my npc. Easily Duod by DRG75/RDM24(yes gimp and still better than /WHM) and MNK75/NIN37 with a Lv68 healer NPC and a Lv 33 healer NPC. DRG only took damage when ws'd. Monk took none. He went down in about 2 minutes. :) very very easy with skilled players. Soloed pretty easy as 75 THF/NIN with a hi pot mantle and a solid evasion set. The statues misses a lot. Has high attack, hits would be ~200 when they connected. Duo'd with some difficulty 75DRG/BLU and 60RDM/Whm WHM/NIN 75 RDM/WHM 60 duo. Melee WHM kept stoneskin/utsusemi up. Food = Rice Dumplings. heavy use of Auspice/Afflatus Misery(en-Light effect did 16-20 dmg) Hexa strike landed 340-500 DMG. RDM haste/cure/refresh whm. rdm enfeeble/Bio II/Poison II wasn't much use. lengthy fight close to 25 min. SAM/DNC - Just solo'd him with this, no NPC, Equip: on firesday i want for full WS gear to start with then switched to soboro after i did 3x solo darkness. with soboro gear i used nobushi kyahan, roshi jinpachi, AF hands+1 for rice ball effect, used tonosoma's and used evasion gear in other slots and haste, swift belt, boxers, evasion torque, rajas, ecphoria, brutal, bushinomimi, byakko's haidate. got full TP before i spawned then opened with rana > gekko, meditate > rana > meikyo shisui > gekko > rana > gekko for 3x darkness which took roughly 50% off his HP, then i switched from nukemaru to soboro and just swung away at him, drain samba was ok for most part but the odd curing waltz2 and healing waltz to get rid of slow was enough. pretty easy really, just keep seigan up for quicker recast on third eye, not that it's needed that much. got hit for about 80-100 on regular hits, crits for about 160. - Hrywnak, Titan 75PLD/NIN and 58RDM/WHM duo - This was an easy prey fight. Finished both full HP/MP. Red Mage used Convert once. My MP was full all the time. Red Mage Kept Haste + Refresh on Paladin. And DiaII and Dispel as needed. No danger at all, never got lower than 1KHP. Flash doesn't work on him so use reprisal if you need to recast utsusemi:ichi. Paladin had Joyeuse, no Atonement. 28/10/2009 - Attilas,Bahamut. 75THF/NIN, 75 RDM/BLM, and 68 NPC soothing healer win - Has very high physical defense. SA+DE at the start of the fight only did 400 damage, and other DE did less than 250 damage, even with Acid Bolts landing. The Defense Down effect from acid bolts will not last long. None of the enfeebles other than Dia II landed, not even Dispel. Aura Steal did work against it, managed to absorb the Berserk effect once. Only damage the thief took was from poison potions (to counter Kartstahl) and TP moves. Ayrlie 03:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloed as SAM75/DNC37 with evasion gear (286 evasion skill and 224 parrying skill, and +20 evasion) and Soboro. Never went below yellow HP, though I did have to cure a ton, due to WS spam stripping Third Eye early pretty often. Took awhile due to his high defense and having to spend TP on cures more than WSs, but no real danger. --Kyrie 17:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 75 WAR/DNC, went in with TP, Organics and Adoubeur's pavise. Had to use two charges of Tactics Pearl (62 NPC soothing healer) and switch to Great Axe (Bhuj +1) + Rose Strap in order to get enough TP for the Curing waltz II festival. --Grunx 03:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 75 NIN/DNC with moderate evasion setup (evasion +40, evasion skill 273). Blind, Slow, and Paralyze wont land, so dont bother. Very easy fight, about 20 minutes. Use Yonin. Use healing waltz to remove slow from gravity field. Dont worry if you get slept from Kartstrahl, just wait till it wears off - your shadows will outlast it. Use curing waltz 2 as needed, which wont be often. --Larrymc 01:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bit of a joke on dnc.... Aphugel 21:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) 75 PLD/NIN supported by 62 RDM/BLM. Fairly easy fight keep shadows up as much as possible and sentinal when needed. RDM kept Haste and Refresh on PLD as well as Bio II and Poison II on mob. 21 March 2010 0100 Paladin_139 Duo'd by 80RDM/40NIN and 60RDM/30BLM. Long but somewhat easy fight. Both RDM's used Composure, Haste, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Protect, Shell, Regen, Refresh, and Enthunder 2 for buffs. Blink was used by 60RDM/BLM instead of shadows as an extra buff. 80RDM/NIN kept shadows up as much as possible along with Haste, Stoneskin, Phalanx, and Enthunder 2 while engaged with Guardian Statue. Dispel on warcry effect, berserk, and on ice spikes as needed. 60RDM/BLM kept up Dia 2, Shock, and Poison 2 as an attempt at DoT method with the occasional Thunder. Dispel on warcry, berserk, and ice spikes as needed. Did have to use Convert once but was fine. No Elemental Seal was used for this fight. Fight lasted about 20-40minutes. -- Nelka 05 September 2010 2200, Cerberus (EST) Solo'd easily as 85DRG/42WHM. I didn't even have to cure myself until it was at 25% HP. Was worried about AoE killing my dragon, so I made sure to have the Call Wyvern timer reset, but he didn't use Typhoon that often. Fight took just over 3 minutes (he was at <10% HP when my Haste wore off). - 22:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 95BLU/47RDM with little difficulty. Used Protect III, Shell II, Animating Wail, Stoneskin, Battery Charge, and Zephyr Mantle. Began fight with Savage Blade-Goblin Rush solo skillchain and spammed multiple physical blue magic like Quad. Continuum, Disseverment, and Hysteric Barrage. Also used Sudden Lunge to deal damage and stun this NM, but it seems to be immune to stun. I barely took any damage from this NM and it eventually succumbed from Disseverment's poison. Easy fight overall. --LordChocoSlime 03:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Regain? As BRD/WHM and NIN/DNC we duoed this NM this afternoon. Throughout the whole fight, only the Ninja actually engaged and was therefore the only one feeding it TP. Yet, throughout the whole fight, this NM was spamming weapon skills. It wasn't getting through the Ninja's shadows nor was it hitting me (the Bard). I would go so far as to say that the speed at which he was using his weapon skills was similar to that of Despot. This lead us to believe the possibility of a regain effect, since there was no other explainable way the NM was getting so much TP and especially so fast. Does anyone else have similar experiences, or did we lose all our luck on the moment of popping? --Woooodum 18:22, 25 May 2008 (UTC) It definitely has Regain. I didn't really notice it until it hit 10% and started WSing after I hit it 3times. at 5% it did 4 WSs almost right in a row. confirmed Regain. Has it all the time, but it REALLY picks up post 50%, and picks up more and more as fight progresses. --Grabelli 07:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) changes over time This nm used to use meltdown, unsure when SE changed it ...but i am glad they did :P Rmajere 07:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC)